The Amazing World of Gumball: The Darp
There was once, an unreleased episode for a TV show. called, Amazing World of Gumball! The show is hot diggity dog awesome! I love it! I have a group called, “ The Watchers” We find unused content in our favourite shows, we have found crazy stuff but this is the biggest! We have a whole script! For an episode of TAWOG called The DARP. Here we go! ' '''The YUMMY script ' ' :Setting: The Watersonkitchen. ' ' Nicole: “ ( cooking spicy and yummy meatloaf) ' ' Gumball walks in, ' ' Gumball: Darwin and I got a Z- in math. ' ' Nicole: (turns around, fire in eyes) (Shouting) HOW!!!! HOW DID YOU GET A Z- IN MATH?? MATH!!!!??? ' ' Darwin: Ummm ' ' Gumball: That’s impossible ' ' Darwin: LOOK at our sheets graded! We only did 10 seconds of work! (DANG BOI)) ' ' Flashback: School. ' ' Characters: Gumball, Darwin, ms, Simian. Some chirp writing this. ' ' Gumball:(Snickering) Why is Miss Simian wearing a daisy dress, and red lipstick. ' ' Darwin: It's because she's ugly! Gumball: Amen brother ' ' Miss simian: STOP FOOLING AROUND!!! do your math! ' ' Gumball: Man! Math? If you were more boring, you would be a rock! ' ' Darwin: YA!!!!! ' ' No one: ' ' Not even a single soul: ' ' Entire class: OOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOHOHOOOHOOHOHHOOH ROASTED!!!! ' ' Miss simian: You are in a lot of trouble boyz ' ' Gumball: ( inhales) shut up…. ' ' Penny: My boyfriend… ' ' Anton: I hear he is a braindead dope living with hippies ' ' Penny: SHUT YO TOASTY BUTT UP!!!!! ' ' Gumball: I'm gob stopped. I like my butt extra toasted though. ' ' ' ' Flashback stop! ' ' Nicole: I AM SOOOOOO ANGRY!!! ' ' Gumball: Don't give me homework Tomorrow you'll get this face ' ' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I will murder you ' ' ' ' Gumball: I just can't take homework anymore I think I'm going to explode ' ' Anais: Well well well. I see that you get a Z - in work. ' ' Darwin: Shut up or I will kill you ' ' Anais: Plez don't ' ' Gumball: I WILL!!!!! REEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Chases Anais around, holding a butcher's knife) ' ' Anais: I was to help you dopes get another grade, one Higher, but nope! Now stop chasing me and let me explain, you stupid Blue cat with no life. (:( ) ' ' Gumball: What is it you scrub!!!?? ' ' Anais: I was going to help tutor you. Darwin: Why? ' ' Anais: Because you suck at math!!!! ' ' Darwin: Say that again, I dare you! ' ' Gumball: She is so right! We need tutoring! We need help! Mental math help! ' ' Gumball: MATH!!! Mental abuse to humans! ' ' Anais: DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME MATH IN SUCH RUDE-NESS!!! ' ' Darwin: Does that make sense? No, it doesn't! Now we don't want your tutoring! ' ' Anais: Fine! Suffer poor grades in school and live in a dumpster like Siri Ho if you don't want tutoring. ' ' Gumball: all right! Fine!!!! ' ' Anais: Psych!!! Time to die!!!! ' ' : Richard: NO!! Do not hurt the children! They need to live!!!! ' ' Anais: Shut up!! I did not ask you!!! ' ' Nicole: Go to go to bed… ' ' All kids: FINE!!!!! ' ' DAY 2! ' ' Nicole: I am inviting my friends over!!!! ' ' Gumball: Let me guess, it's that stupid woman and her four children. ' ' Nicole: That’s right! Karen is coming over!!! ' ' Darwin: Karen is the bane of my existence!!! We call her EM for entitled mother, cuz that's what she is! ' ' Richard: Darwin!! they are your mother's friends!! Be respectful!! Or else I'll pummel you in pieces. ' ' Darwin: ( Just listens, too scared to respond) ' ' They get there!!! OH NOES!!! ' ' Gumball: Darwin, let's just play Xbox!! ' ' Darwin: GOOD!!! ' ' EK1: Can I play? ' ' Gumball: No its mine ' ' EK1: I'll tell my mom ' ' Darwin: I'm not scared ' ' EK1: Mommy!!!!! ' ' EM came in (or Karen) ' ' EM: Yes ' ' EK1 He won't let me play ' ' EM: Let my son play! ' ' Gumball and Darwin in unison: NO ITS MINE!!! I MAKE THE RULES! ' ' EM: FINE!!! THEN WILL YOU GIVE ME THE GAME SO MY KIDS CAN PLAY!!!!??????? ' ' Gumball: NO. ' ' EK1: Mommy I want to play! ' ' EM: don't worry you will play. ' ' EM: GIVE IT TO ME AND I WILL KEEP IT. ' ' Entitled Mom (Karen) tries to slap Gumball, but is stopped by entitled Kid 3 ' ' EK3: ARE YOU GOING TO SMACK HIM!!!!!!? ' ' EM: YOU ARE BEING AWFUL!!! LET ME DO WHAT I GOTTA DO!!!! ' ' Gumball: MOOOOOMMMMYYYY ' ' My mom came up as soon as a called her ' ' Nicole: Yes my boys? ' ' Darwin: they're being mean! Karen was gonna hit me and she said she would take away Gumball & Is Xbox and keep it!! ' ' Nicole: HOW DARE YOU!!! ' ' EM: HE WOULD NOT LET MY SON PLAY!!!! ' ' EK2 comes in, because he was playing with Anais and Cousin and heard the loud fighting (oh no fighting is bad) ' ' EK2: Mom I heard that!! He should give it to us ' ' Gumball’s cousin and sis follow him and don't agree with him (Wait, their cousins here, what?) ' ' CS: UMMMMM WHAT????? You are trying to steal this Xbox? HOW RUDE!!!!������ ' ' EK3: Mom we should not take this little kids Xbox away. ' ' EM: We deserve it! He does not!! ' ' ND hears the commotion and tries to stop his wife ' ' ND: Honey your being immature, leave this kid alone ' ' EM: But it is more deserving of us, so we can finally get my kids the games. ' ' CS: Leave him alone ' ' EK4 comes in now. ' ' EK4: Mommy can I… ' ' EK4: Mommy Mommy! that's the game my friends have!!! ' ' EM: You will get the chance to play if you want. ' ' EK4: Gasps YES!!! ' ' Nicole: no! You tried stealing my son's Xbox! Do you think I will let you play? ' ' EM: THAT’S IT!!! DUMMIES!!!!! ' ' SHE PUSHES ME! I swear I hit my head against the wall ' ' ND: DON'T TOUCH HIS STUFF!!!!! ' ' CS: You okay? ' ' EM: Keep him down! ' ' They pin Gumball down and slap him! ' ' EK4: Stop! It's mine ' ' EM TAKES IT AND UNHOOKS IT!!! ' ' EM: I'm taking this home and it's mine now! You need to learn ' ' EK3: MOM STOP!!!! ' ' He gets on EM, takes the Xbox, and gives it to Gummy bally ' ' EK2: Why did you do that? EK3: laughing It's theirs...������ ' ' EK4: sobbing WE WANTED TO PLAY AT HOME������ ' ' Nicole: GET THE FLIP OUT!!!! ' ' Gumball: Thank God they're gone! ' ''' Anais: What did I miss? And that, is the end of the script, WAIT!!! GUMBALL?? NOOOOOOOO!!HHWU I am being attacked by Gumball!!!! SEND HELP!!! WAIT!!! I WILL BE HANGED!!! NOOOOOOOO@ Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Funnypasta Category:The Amazing World of Gumball